


The Guilty Ones

by WarBoyTrash



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nuxable - Freeform, Polyamory, Post-Fury Road, Recovery, Slit has feelings!, Smut, Snux - Freeform, Snuxable, Threesome, drunk Capable, drunk Slit, i'm such trash, it's great, repressed feelings, sux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarBoyTrash/pseuds/WarBoyTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounded and stuck in the recovery bay after the events of Fury Road, Slit grows curious about the strange fiery-headed wife that visits every day to spend time with an unconscious Nux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Mad Max fic and I'm kind of nervous to be posting on a new site. Thanks so much to juliettdelta for inspiring me with her Chasing Valhalla fic! The world needs more Snuxable, for sure. Here we go!

Slit woke with a start, lurching forward and then hissing as the scabs forming on the charred skin on his neck broke and he was blinded white from the pain.

“Glory-- fuckin’ hell,” he coughed out, and suddenly he remembered, he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins like new blood just as it had when he was in the car; twisting, hearing the metal screech as it was crumpled and pushed in on his body, and then there was the heat, fuckin’ unbearable hellfire-

“WALHALLA!”

If he was in Walhalla now, why was he in so much pain? Immortan had promised endless dunes to ride on, endless wars to fight with his brothers, but he had not promised so much fucking PAIN!

Slit leaned his head back, watching as his surroundings slowly came into focus and transformed into a room very familiar to him...but...the Organic Mechanic must have died in the inferno? No, Slit was sure this was Organic’s shop. He had been here more times than he could count on all his fingers and toes.

Confused and nauseous, Slit closed his eyes. Maybe he was still waiting to die, and this was some sort of dream-state. Waiting to enter the gates of Walhalla. It had been a glorious day, and there were many sacrifices made. Surely the Immortan had many a Warboy to carry home- he would just have to wait a little longer.

Comforted by his thoughts, Slit descended once again into darkness.

Capable rounded the corner to the Organic Mechanic’s shop and nearly knocked a War Boy off of his feet as she pushed past him and rushed toward Furiosa.

“Where is he?” she gasped, breathless from running through the entire Citadel after hearing the news.

Furiosa greeted the red-head with a long, indeterminable gaze, before reaching down and pulling the needle from the crook of her arm. She had been receiving blood; her sisters had been very eager to help continue her transfusions after seeing what wonders Max had done for her. In the end, only Toast and The Dag had been matches. The girls had insisted that they send out parties to search for living War Boys in the wreckage; Capable knew they were all covering the real reason: she hadn’t spoken to them since their return. She had receded into her room in the vault and shut the door, refusing to open it even for food and water. They had worked so hard, so hard to get here and the future she had imagined was shattered like the wrecked war rigs on Fury Road. The sisters didn’t understand it but they felt her pain, as they always had.

Now, she stood before the Imperator, her eyes wide and full of terrified, vibrant life.The silence was deafening as she waited for the other woman to speak.

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up,” she answered softly, as she sealed her blood bag and began to bandage her arm. “He’s in really bad condition. Even if he does pull through he probably won’t be awake for a week, or more.” She eyed Capable. The younger woman’s face fell a bit, but she maintained her determined expression.

“I want to see him,” she stated simply. Furiosa nodded, and then slowly stood, using her Chrome arm to balance against the cot. She was still weak, and her eye had become a huge bruise that covered half of her face.

“Follow me,” she turned and limped down the hallway unassisted, but didn’t fight when Capable rushed to duck under her flesh arm to help her walk, giving her a grateful look as she led her to a larger room.

The smell of burnt flesh and death made Capable want to wretch. So many War Boys were crowded into the large recovery room. It was evident that many weren’t going to make it, but Capable knew that her sisters insisted that they let no boy die out in the heat of the desert, alone and in pain. Capable felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Suddenly she wasn’t sure if she could handle seeing Nux in a state like this- broken and lifeless in a cot. Maybe, if he was to die, she wanted to remember him the way he was. Enthusiastic, trusting, and wild as the endless desert. She smiled despite herself.

No, she thought. She would have to see her boy.

Furiosa led her into a smaller room. There were only a couple of War Boys here, and she could see fewer injuries.

“We’re keeping him with the boys who’re going to pull through,” Furiosa murmured to her under her breath. “The Mechanic’s assistants were told that he...he’s important to the cause. They’ve been giving him extra care.”

“Thank you,” breathed Capable, meeting Furiosa’s eyes and knowing the Imperator understood the depth of her gratefulness.

“I’ll leave you with him,” the older woman nodded, stepping back and accepting a helping hand from one of the medical assistants. Capable stood in the center of the room, looking over the injured boys before her. There were only four. Only four who stood a fighting chance, only four that had escaped the ride on Fury Road. All this destruction..because of her. They were all sound asleep, their snoring light and breathy.

She spotted Nux’s unmistakable form in the farthest bed and felt her throat tighten. With his eyes closed and his face clean, he looked so young, so innocent. She could almost overlook the deep bruises blotting what little skin was visible among the violent multitude of bandages covering his lifeless body. She thought she would never see him again. Glory, the warmth of life seemed to run through her veins again as she cautiously walked forward and knelt beside him.

It would be wrong to try to wake him up, she knew. But she wanted so badly to touch him, to make sure he was real and alive and not going to disappear in front of her eyes; she reached out a tentative hand and brushed her fingers against his scarred, lips, feeling the ghost of a breath kiss her skin.

Alive. Yes. He’s really here.

    For three days, Capable woke in the morning, ate her morning meal without a word and disappeared into the medical bay, without a word to any of her sisters. They didn’t press her; they could see the spark was back in her eyes and she was hopeful again. She had her War Boy back from the dead.

    She walked briskly down the isles of injured boys, trying in vain to ignore the stench of death that had grown more and more apparent as the days went by. She hated this place, it reminded her of the old ways when Joe was still ruler of the Citadel. She knew that there would be more care given to each boy if only there were enough medical supplies available- it seemed that the Organic Mechanic was fond of selling the tranquilizers and painkillers to War Boys desperate for a fix. So, they spread thin what they could among the many that needed it.

    She rounded the corner into Nux’s room and crossed to his side, sitting in the little chair that had been left there for her when someone realized she’d be coming back every day. She smiled and grasped Nux’s hand, warm and alive. Once she knew that he’d made it through the night, she could go about her day in peace.

    She had been reading to him from a book about different kinds of plants- the Dag had kept a large collection of the Vuvulini’s books so she could learn to keep the Citadel green. There were so many plants that Capable had never seen before, and she described them in detail to Nux, occasionally taking his hand and letting his fingers brush against the yellowed pages.

    This morning continued like the others until she heard someone entering the room and was forced to look up from her reading. It was a medic wheeling in a War Boy; Capable could recognize him as the one who tried to spike their wheels. She tried to look busy, averting her eyes and continuing her reading in a whispered tone. The sound of wheels on the cold stone floor stopped and she heard creaking as the War Boy was transferred to the cot across the aisle from Nux. Then footsteps treaded softly out of the room, plunging it into silence once again, deafening, and far more uncomfortable now.

She could feel eyes on her and was forced to look up, immediately regretting it when she met the War Boy’s smoldering eyes. He was angry, she could tell, he knew who she was and he blamed her for the death of his God. Her eyes traveled unknowingly from his fierce eyes to his scarred face, the staples that seemed to be holding his mouth together, then to his heavily muscled torso, thicker and much more masculine than Nux’s. He was certainly menacing, with his black war paint casting his piercing eyes into shadow.

    Suddenly feeling intimidated under the War Boy’s unwavering stare, Capable snapped her book shut, and placed an extremely self-conscious kiss to Nux’s hollow cheek. The frightening War Boy scoffed audibly, and Capable felt her ears burn. She gathered her shawl around her shoulders and turned to leave the room.

    “He fuckin’ traitored him, ya’ know,” the War Boy’s deep voice, gravelly from screaming and oddly soft, caught her off guard and she turned with a start. He was not glaring now, but his eyes were cold as he stared through her.

    “I don’t-”

    “Your boy,” he pushed, his lips curling upward into what could have been a smirk. “Never ride historic. Fuckin’ mediocre piece of trash.”

    He merely grunted as Capable’s hand collided with his face in a mighty slap. Terrified of what she had just done and wondering why she had even done it, she stood frozen on the spot and stared down at him, and he stared up at her, his eyes a little wider as he took her in. It seemed like hours went by before she was able to move, lowering her hand and backing away from the War Boy’s cot. He looked as if he might jump on her, but then a rattling cough emitted from his chest and Capable realized that he was laughing at her. Unsure, and wanting very badly to disappear, she turned and darted out of the room, feeling her cheeks turn hot and red as she heard the War Boy’s laughter echo through the medical bay. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

She stayed in her room that morning, twisting her red hair between her shaking fingers. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of her sisters came to ask her why she hadn’t gone to visit Nux yet. She didn’t want to tell them. Because why hadn’t she? Could she really admit to them that after all they had been through, all the death and destruction they had witnessed together, she couldn’t face one stinking War Boy?

 He had made her feel so silly and weak. Of course Nux was a traitor to him. He was fighting for Immortan Joe, and she should have stood up to him. That was the whole point, to change these boy’s minds and help them become a part of the new order, Furiosa’s order. But she didn’t have the courage. She was useless. If one boy could have made her feel this way, how could she stand in front of an entire Citadel and explain to them why she believed the new way was right; the way of peace, non-violence, and knowledge. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t do it.

 And the way he had looked at her- so knowing and cold. It had made her skin turn to ice. Why? He was just another kid reaching the end of his half-life, maybe Capable’s age or a bit older. He had no power over her. She wanted so badly to see Nux, but this new boy’s prescence had made her feel so vulnerable and naked.

 She raised her eyes to the door as she heard a soft nock and then it was pushed open to reveal The Dag, her eyes searching and a small, reassuring smile on her face. She hesitated by the door.

 “Hey,” she murmured.

 “Hey,” Capable replied, averting her eyes. She couldn’t look at her sister; The Dag was always far too keen and able to tell exactly what was troubling her.

 “We’re worried about you,” the blonde woman spoke, closing the door behind her as she walked toward Capable and sat down on the bed next to her, bouncing lightly on the soft material before settling down. “Is everything okay...with Nux?” Capable nodded, finally meeting the other girl’s bright blue eyes.

 “Yes,” she sniffed. “I- I’m just not feeling good today. I think I should stay in.”

 “That’s not the Capable I know,” replied the blonde, beginning to trace constellations on Capable’s back. The only way she knew to calm her down. “You’d be down there to see him no matter how ill you were.” She fell silent for a moment, her large moon-like eyes picking Capable apart.

 “Please,” she stated, simply, and Capable felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She was spilling her guts to Dag before she could stop herself.

 “There's a new boy in the recovery bay,” she started, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment once again. “He- he made me feel...scared.” She didn’t know the exact words, but knew her sister would understand. “I don’t feel comfortable there with him. And...he said something...about Nux…” she trailed off.

 “And?” Capable felt her lips twitch into a smile, despite the pain she felt.

 “And...I slapped him. Hard. In the face.” she admitted. The Dag’s face split into a wide grin, and she began to laugh, her voice light like music reverberating through the stone vault.

 “So, you showed him who’s boss, aye?” she chuckled, squeezing Capable’s shoulder. “Capable, he’s in there because he’s injured. He cannot hurt you. He would be stupid to.” Capable responded to the squeeze by leaning her head against Dag’s pale shoulder, feeling comforted by the closeness of the girl she had grown up with.

 “I know, I just-” she stopped, unsure of how to word it. “He wasn’t like the other War Boys. The way he looked at me...it was more...I don’t know. More intelligent. Like he knew how uncomfortable he made me. I think he knows Nux. That’s what it felt like.” She felt more sure of herself now that she had formed her thoughts into words.

 The Dag nodded, her gaze unwavering.

 “You’ve been through so much,” she finally murmured. “My brave Capable can handle one more War Boy.” She planted a soft kiss on Capable’s cheek.

 “You’re _fire_ , Capable,” she smiled. “You can handle anything now.” And Capable smiled because Dag could always do this to her, always raise her up and make her feel so much fuller.

 “You’re right,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the linens of her bed and standing. “You’re always right. I can’t- if we’re going to make a change here, we have to be stronger than they are. I’m going to go.”

 “D’you want me to come with?” Dag mused, squeezing Capable’s arm. The redhead, shook her head, and took Dag’s hand. 

“No,” she said. “I think it would make me look like I was afraid to come back alone. I have to just do it. Like normal. I can handle it.” She nodded, and smiled. The Dag, always knowing when she wasn’t needed any longer, gave her a firm hug, and Capable relished in her calming scent. If it weren’t for her sisters, she didn’t know what would become of her.

 

Despite her pep-talk, she felt her body tense as she entered the Mechanic’s shop. Careful to keep her eyes ahead of her, she crossed to Nux without looking toward the strong presence she felt to her right, where she knew the other boy was watching her.

 _Don’t freak out, don’t show him you’re scared_ \- she repeated this to herself as she sat down beside Nux, taking his hand and squeezing it.

 “I’m here,” she whispered to him. “I’m always going to be here.” And she knew she couldn’t have let him lay here for a day without her.

“Didn’t think you’d show yourself after that slap,” came the gravelly voice again, and her heart stopped. She found it rather harder to breathe than normal. The other War Boy was awake, and he had watched her enter the room. “Pretty brave, for a shiny.” She heard him grunt and roll over.

Finally feeling confident enough to speak up, she turned to him, seeing the side of his chiseled face pressed against the scratchy burlap pillow. He didn’t seem to be in as bad of a mood today.

“I’m sorry,” she managed, her tongue feeling as if it would turn to knots. “I shouldn’t have hit you.” He chuckled again, as if this was the funniest thing he had ever heard, but did not speak to her again.

Capable felt her whole body shake, but knew she had to do this. She stood on legs made weak by fear, and stepped over to the War Boy’s side.

“What is your name?”

The War Boy’s eyes shot open and he rolled onto his back again, looking confused, and Capable felt a little better now that it seemed she had the power. She had caught him completely off guard.

“Shouldn’t be talking to shinies,” he finally growled, after looking her over for ulterior motives. “Forbidden to talk to wives.” Capable felt her arm tense. She wanted to slap him again for calling her a wife, but she knew she had to be better than him.

“I’m not a wife. I’m not a thing. I’m a person, just like you,” she managed, through clenched teeth. “My name is Capable. What is your name?”

The War Boy’s eyes darted from side to side, as if he was expecting someone to come in and attack him, but he eventually he conceded.

“Name’s Slit,” he grumbled, almost too quiet for her to hear him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Slit,” she formed her mouth around the foreign word, glad to put a name to the fearsome face. He grunted, and rolled back onto his side. Now, with a name, he did not seem so intimidating to her. More like a disgruntled animal scared of human contact.

Feeling that Slit would not talk to her again, Capable backed away and crossed back to Nux. He was breathing deeply, and his breath was raspy. He looked better now, more of his bandages had been removed, revealing fresh pink scars stitched shut with thread. She thought it was gruesome, but she knew Nux would think it was the Chromest thing to have more battle scars. She smiled. She missed his energy, and his innocence. Without him in the Citadel, things seemed so grim all the time. So dark.

“Come back to me, Nux,” she whispered, placing a hand on his scarred chest.

“Never thought he’d get to rut with a wife,” she was startled as Slit spoke again, and she rounded on him, glaring. But he was not aggressive; instead he looked at her, one eyebrow cocked in devious amusement. “He was always a little shit.”

“He’s brave and he saved us,” Capable hissed, her lips tight as she took Nux’s hand in her own.

“Killed most ‘f his own to do it,” Slit growled, his eyes darkening and making her head spin. “Doesn’t deserve a shiny like you after what he did.” Capable decided to ignore his jabs, because they were making her head feel hot and fuzzy.

“Did you know him?” she asked, trying to level the heightened tone of the room. Slit was quiet for a moment, and then his eyes slid to the side and he looked as if he was pouting.

“‘was his lancer,” he mumbled. “S’posed to ride historic with me, not try to kill me.” And Capable could see for the first time that this fearsome boy was actually more hurt than she was.

Yes. This she could deal with.

“He wasn’t trying to kill you,” she replied, her voice beginning to sound more even and confident now. “He was helping us. Joe- Immortan Joe hurt me. He hurt all the wives. He had more water than he needed and he kept it from us...from all of us.” She wanted to make Slit feel included, to feel part of the masses that Joe had hurt.

Slit made a hacking noise and spit, his face disgusted.

“Aqua Cola ‘s poison,” he retched, his eyes boring into her and making her ears burn. “He wouldn’t-” But he was silenced by Capable’s quiet nod.  
  
“I’ve seen it. I’ve seen it all.” she murmured. “I lived up in the tower with him. He was tricking you. He tricked all of us.”

Slit was silent again, his eyes now searching Capable’s face. She couldn’t help but notice that his left eye was red and angry. She wanted to ask about it but decided that there would be another time. If he was to be Nux’s bed-mate, she might as well get used to talking to him, unpleasant as he was.

 ****  


The shiny-Capable, she said her name was, would not stop coming to talk to traitor-Nux. Slit didn’t understand, the little shit was in a coma and couldn’t hear her, but she seemed to think he did. Slit didn’t tell her. Maybe if she knew Nux couldn’t hear her, she wouldn’t come back. And Slit begrudgingly accepted that it was nicer to have someone living in the room, someone who could actually speak to him and get rid of some of this damn monotony. Besides, he had never seen a shiny this close before. He had heard of them, of their beauty, but hadn’t realized that they were real, flesh and blood, just like he was. More than just a tall-tale from War Boys who claimed to have seen them.

It was dark, and Slit could still make out Nux’s form across from him, his chest rising and falling in the shaft of moonlight that crept through the one crack in the cave's ceiling. Once that traitor woke, Slit would beat him back into a coma for what he had done. Traitoring little shit that he was. Never in his half-life had Slit believed Nux would betray the Immortan- and betray him. He refused to accept the way his heart sunk when he thought this way. He felt soft, and that was wrong.

Nux was always his- always by his side, always his bunk-mate, always his driver. They couldn’t be separated like this. Slit would have never allowed it. They were always supposed to ride together, ride eternal. But now- Slit felt a great chasm between them, and he didn’t like the feel of it. Shiny as the fire-headed wife was, she only widened the gap, and Slit was worried that when Nux woke, he wouldn’t remember his old partner at all. After all, who would? What made Nux so special that he had attracted the attention of a wife? Any War Boy would die to be able to touch one of Joe’s shinies, but respect dictated that they stay far away from them. They were impure, dirty, half-lives. Only deserving of each other. Now Nux was raised above him, he had climbed the stairway and left Slit behind. Fucking traitor. ‘Was supposed to be his. Only his.

Nux was supposed to be only his.

 ****There was a tightness in his throat now that Slit could only assume meant he was probably dying, definitely not feeling things, and he closed his eyes, the image of Nux across from him burned into his eyelids. In spite of it all, he was glad that Nux was alive, and glad that he had been moved into the recovery bay so he could keep watch over the little shit. It was the image of his partner bathed in moonlight that finally carried him to sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the wonderful comments on chapter one! I didn't expect so many people to like it right off the bat! Please, continue to comment. It's so nice to know that this story is appreciated. I'm having a ton of fun writing it. Poor Slit! I love that he hates having feelings <3


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the recovery bay was becoming second nature now, and the red-head felt much better about visiting Nux now that she knew Slit was mostly harmless. Mean-tempered, but harmless. She wondered why Nux had never mentioned him while they traveled Fury Road together. Of course, he didn’t speak of much other than his car and Walhalla. This brought a smile to her face- when Nux woke up, she would have so much time to learn about him, about his life here. And about Slit.

It was strange to think that they had all lived in the Citadel together at the same time, and never crossed paths. They felt like complete strangers, but had been within the same walls for most of their lives.

The strange feelings were replaced with a jolt of dread deep in her stomach as she walked into the room and noticed that Slit’s bed was empty. Nux was still sleeping soundly, and seemed to be doing better today, so why was her heart suddenly pounding?

 _Glory, did he die?_ She bit her lip as she looked at Nux, a peaceful smile on his scarred face. She couldn’t stand the thought of him waking up to learn that his partner, who Capable could only assume was his best friend, had died in this room with him while he slept through it all.

There was disappointment, and then confusion when she realized that she had been looking forward to visiting Slit as well. They had not spoken much, and most of the time Capable found him asleep, but she thought- maybe, she had been growing fond of the older War Boy. _Maybe._

She inspected his cot- there was nothing left there, none of his personal items, no blankets, nothing to make it seem as if he was getting another surgery, or a check up, or even just using the toilet. He was gone.

She started as someone entered the room, and she turned to see one of the Organic’s medical assistants coming in with fresh blood bags.

“What is your name?” Capable asked, raising her chin to appear confident.

The young man, who was missing one of his eyes and a good portion of his ear, looked startled at being addressed, but offered her a response.

“Name’s Kal,” he stuttered.

“Kal, do you know what happened to the War Boy who was staying in this bed?” she waited with bated breath for the response. Kal looked over at the empty cot, and then shrugged.

“Dunno,” he replied. “Want me to check?”

Capable sucked in a breath, her patience wearing thin.

“Yes. Please. Please check.”

Perhaps sensing her annoyance, the medic turned to run out of the room. He returned with some papers, and began ruffling through them clumsily, spilling some of them across the ground.

“What was the boy’s name?”

“Slit,” Capable replied. “His name was Slit. He was here yesterday, and he seemed...he seemed good.” She crossed the room to help pick up some of the dropped papers.

“Got ‘im,” Kal stuttered again, and Capable felt her heart stop momentarily. “Says here he was released this morning. Says he didn’t need further treatment. Should be back in the bunks.”

Capable felt the tension leave her chest.

“Thank you Kal,” she breathed, and the man looked pleased to be offered a thank you from one of the former wives. He nodded, blushing, and stumbled out of the room.

Feeling far more calm, Capable settled next to Nux, tracing the scars on his chest. She noticed he had begun to respond to her touches more now, twitching and smiling when she brushed sensitive areas of his body. What she wouldn’t give to see those blue eyes. But having him here was almost good enough as the real thing.

“Hey Nux,” she murmured to him softly. “You have to get better now, your friend Slit is all recovered and I’m sure he wants to see you. I want to see you.”

She gasped as a moan escaped Nux’s lips, quiet and pained.

“Nux?” she pressed. “Can you hear me? Please, Nux-”

But the War Boy remained silent.

 _At least that’s some sort of development,_ she thought to herself. _He’s getting better. He’s going to wake up. Soon._

She turned as she heard shuffling, expecting to see Kal again.

“It’s you,” escaped her lips before she could stop it. Slit had limped into the room. His war paint was fresh and Capable couldn’t help but notice how his thick muscles rippled underneath his white skin, knotted with scars. He certainly looked very different than Nux. Shorter, but, there was a lot more to him.

“Always fuckin’ here,” Slit growled, his words long and thick. “Doesn’ deserve it.” And he began to stumble forward, looking as if he had engine blocks dragging from his legs.

“Glory-” Capable rushed forward to help him walk, but then noticed the way his eyes were rolling, unfocused, and stopped.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothin’ that a shiny needs t’know,” he slurred, his eyes rolling until he focused on her. “Too shiny. Jus’ too fuckin’ chrome for anything, right?”

Capable stared at him, knowing exactly what was going on. Too many nights she had spent lying under Joe, smelling the stench of Rotgut and trying not to vomit. Now that she was closer to Slit she could smell the awful fermented mother’s milk rolling off of him in waves.

“You’re drunk,” she stated, crossing her arms. Slit sneered at her.

“Yer-” he began, struggling to find an insult in the fog of his mind. “Yer’-fuckin’ shiny.” He looked confused at not being able to form his thoughts correctly. Capable giggled, feeling her ears turn hot. Suddenly she felt very aware of Nux’s presence in the room, and she turned away from Slit.

“I-uh,” she started. “I’m guessing you’re here to visit him.” Slit grunted in affirmation and shuffled past Capable to sit on Nux’s bed. Capable watched in amazement as Slit touched his forehead to the sleeping War Boy’s, closing his eyes and sighing. Capable turned, feeling as if she was witnessing a private moment. She didn’t realize how intimate the bond between the two boys was, and for a moment she felt a pang of jealousy, and was forced to look back.

Slit still had his head pressed to Nux’s. She knew he wouldn’t have let her see this if he hadn’t been completely drunk. Still, it was nice to see the menacing War Boy show some sensitivity. He was speaking softly to Nux, and Capable could only pick out certain words- “Walhalla” and “Chrome” predominantly. It wasn’t until she saw a small glimmer- what looked like the tiniest of tears roll down Slit’s face and collect on the staples embedded in his cheekbones-that she felt her heart fill with warmth and she moved forward to lay a tentative hand on the War Boy’s back. He recoiled from her touch out of instinct, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. But he eventually settled under her hand, allowing the girl to stroke his knotted back reassuringly.

When the silence seemed too deafening, Capable felt the need to speak.

“Furiosa- she says she thinks he’ll pull through. He just needs to sleep while he heals,” she murmured softly. Then, made brave by Slit’s intoxication, she continued. “...I’m scared too.”

This was too far, and Slit hissed and pulled away.

“I’m not-,” he stumbled over his words, refusing to look at her. “I don’t-no. No.”

Capable knew to leave him alone.

 

It was late in the night when Capable woke to Furiosa barging into her room. She immediately began to panic, sensing that something was deeply wrong.

“Nux is going into surgery,” Furiosa’s words jarred her to the core. “He’s bleeding internally. We didn’t catch it when we first brought him in but we need to move quickly before it’s too late.”

Capable was up and dressed before she even had a chance to think, to feel. All she knew was that she needed to get to Nux as fast as humanly possible. They arrived in the recovery bay before she even thought about Slit. Slit.

“Furiosa, we need to let Slit know what’s going on,” she huffed, her breath coming in short gasps. She saw the other woman’s blank look, and continued. “Slit! He’s Nux’s lancer. We need to send someone to get him!” Furiosa nodded and ducked out of the room to find a medic.

Nux’s bed was empty. He was already in surgery. Capable could do nothing but pace across the room, worrying her hands and feeling knots forming in her throat. This could be the end. No. It couldn’t be. Glory, help him.

 

Slit raced into the recovery bay to see Capable turn to face him. Her eyes were huge and full of tears. Slit knew exactly how she felt, but he would be damned if he let her know it. Despite his headache and emerging hangover, and the fact that he had woken mere minutes before in the middle of the night, his mind was sharp and adrenaline pulsed through his veins.

“Where is he?” he barked, his intensity causing Capable to jump. He immediately felt bad for scaring her, and awkwardly patted her arm. Was that the right thing to do? Fucking hell. Comforting another person was alien to him, and he was dealing with his own racing mind right now.

“He’s in surgery right now,” Capable said, her voice breaking as tears rolled out of her eyes. “He’s bleeding internally. The medics say he might not make it. It- it’s really bad, Slit.”

Slit felt his stomach clench as she said his name. Stupid. No time for this.

“What d’we do?” he could do anything, he could help, somehow. Capable sat down on the nearest cot, her face in her hands.

“We can’t do anything,” she cried. “It’s all up to the medics. I- I’m really scared.”

And Slit knew this wasn’t the time for acting tough anymore.

“Scared too,” he mumbled through his teeth, half-hoping she wouldn’t hear him. She did, of course, and smiled gratefully at him.

“What do we do?” he asked.

“We wait.”

 

Hours passed, and Furiosa had long since gone to bed. Only Capable remained in the room with Slit, and it was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open. He dozed off for a second before being woken by an emotional Capable, who was having some sort of mental crisis.

“I can’t just sit here,” she shrieked, standing suddenly and overturning the chair she had been sitting in. “I can’t just sit here and wait. I need to do something.”

“Steady,” Slit warned her, as she seemed like she might start overturning more chairs and cots. She sat next to him, taking deep breaths. Slit wondered what she was thinking about, as she seemed deep in thought, working something out in her head. Finally, she turned to look at him, her face set in a determined stare.

“You got any more of that Rotgut?” she asked, her voice low.

Slit grinned. He wasn’t good with feelings but now she was speaking his language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Yes, there will be drunk Capable and drunk Slit in the next chapter.   
> I swear there's going to be more Slit POV coming up as well. For some reason I just keep getting stuck writing Capable, but now that Slit's out of recovery he'll be much more active in the story. Thanks again to everyone for the support and comments! Comments are great! Comments! (subliminal messaging)


	4. Chapter 4

“You uh- ya might wanna slow down jus’ a bit,” Slit watched, his head spinning, as the redhead took three more huge gulps off of his bottle of Rotgut. She was already five swigs in and he usually stopped there. And he was Slit. He drank this stuff as often as he could. Somehow he thought the wives wouldn’t have access to the stuff. Still, he wouldn’t be out-drunk by a fuckin’ shiny, so he had matched her, swig for swig.

Capable choked on her last gulp and coughed. Her eyes were hooded, and a lazy smile was plastered on her face.

“‘m Capable ‘f anything,” she bragged, sloshing the bottle forward to Slit and spilling a little. “Oops!” she giggled, and Slit took the bottle from her.

They had climbed to the top of the Citadel’s towers and were seated among the bushes and trees growing on the crag of rock. Luckily, the night was warm and they were shielded from the wind. Slit wasn’t used to drinking with anyone else. Nux despised the stuff. He was soft though. Couldn’t handle it. Slit laughed at a memory that invaded his foggy head.

“Wha?” Capable moved closer to him, her hair brushing against his bare shoulder. It made his skin tingle and he didn’t want to move away.

“Nux…Nux...Nux…” he struggled to push the words past his lips. They were heavy and swollen. “hates the stuff. Firs’ time he drank it ‘e fell out’ a the bunk and puked all ‘or hisself. Fuckin’ soft. Nev’r happens t’me, y’know. Never _ever_!” He punctuated the last word by pounding his fist to his bare chest, and then took another swig. It was like fire in his throat and made his stomach feel like absolute shit. But damn, did it make him forget about Nux.

Capable laughed, loud and unrestrained. She butted her head into Slit’s shoulder and he felt his face grow hot. She was so close to him, closer than he ever thought he’d be to a shiny and she was so fuckin’ Chrome. Never in his wildest dreams did Slit think he’d be getting wrecked with one of Immortan’s wives. She looked up at him, her face flushed with drink and her eyes rolling. He could feel her breath, smell the Rotgut on her but he didn’t care.

“So….” she drawled, her smile becoming devious. “The two o’ you guys, you, you like, slept ‘n the same bunk ‘r somethin’?”

“Well, yeah,” Slit replied. This was obvious. Didn’t the wives share bunks?

“‘s so fuckin’ weird!” Capable cackled. Slit smiled, hearing her take up swearing was endearing and very adorable. _Adorable?_ Soft! Fuck! What was wrong with him? But his head was spinning and he was warm and content, he didn’t give a shit.

“So....did you guys ever... _rut?_ ” Capable’s voice changed in pitch, higher and more probing. Slit choked, coughing his lungs out and accidentally throwing Capable off of his shoulder.

“No-fuck, sorry. Glory, no,” he growled, his voice raw from the cough and the Rotgut. “Hell, Capable, why?”

“Seem awful close,” she mused, taking the Rotgut from him and balancing it between her legs. “”s also...kinda nice to think about…” she blushed, giggling and looking at him nervously, rolling toward him again so that her head rested in his lap. _Glory._ this was too much.

“Nice thinkin’ bout War Boys ruttin’ each other like breeders?” Slit grinned, feeling his face grow hot again. What in Walhalla was going on?

“ _Noooo_ ,” Capable mused, rolling off of his lap and continuing to roll like a log down the small hill they were perched on. She reached the bottom and sprawled out, and Slit tried hard not to look at where her white dress was hiked up all the way to the top of her thigh. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He grunted. Nothing but a reminder to shave better next time.

“ _Nooo_ ,” Capable continued, her voice slurring and musical. “No no _no_. Not any War Boys. _Nux_.” She closed her eyes as if she was seeing Walhalla.   
  
“Nux is so…” she sighed.   
  
  “‘es not _that_ great,” Slit intercepted, feeling jealousy bubble in his stomach. Or it might have been the Rotgut.

“He’s _Chrome_ ,” she said, emphasizing the word and giggling at how false it sounded when she said it. “‘nd the thought ‘f Nux ‘nd you, together. Hmmm.”

She rolled over again, her eyes teasing him and a devious smile on her face.

"Yer so _Chrome_ too. 'love it." she purred.

Slit gulped, and took another swig of Rotgut. She had forgotten to take it down with her, and now that she noticed she reached out like a War Pup asking for food.

“Where’r yer words?” Slit growled, preparing his body for a roll down after her.

“ _Pleeease_?” she sat up and gave him the poutiest look, her eyes huge and shiny in the dark. Slit laughed as he tucked his thumb into the bottle to keep any precious alcohol from escaping, and rolled down the hill, losing his balance and tumbling head over feet into a jumbled pile beside Capable. She laughed hard again, placing a hand on his chest for support as it wracked through her body. When she had stopped laughing, she left her hand there. It felt like fire against Slit’s painted skin. He looked up at her. She was looking away from him now, and her face had grown solemn.

“Hope ‘es okay,” she murmured. Tears were forming quickly in her eyes.

“Hey,” Slit sat up, catching the tears with his thumb before they could spill out of her eyes. “Hey, no. E’s Nux. Terrible at dying. He’ll be fine.” And the words reassured him as well as they reassured Capable. She nodded.

“Yeah,” she mused. “We’ll have him back.”

She stood, lurching forward before catching herself and trying to find her balance. She teetered forward, throwing her hands up and twirling around, her eyes closed.

“The night feels so _good_!” she cried. She twirled around again to face him, a smirk on her lips.

“D’you think I’m Chrome?” she taunted, giggling and turning away to hide her face from his sight.

Slit coughed again.

“Holy- yes! How-” he stuttered. “How d’you not know that? Yer a wife! Yer the shiniest fuckin’ thing ‘ve ever seen!” He caught himself, terrified that he had gone too far. _This was Nux’s girl. She belonged to Nux._

“I’m not a _wife_!” Capable pouted, flouncing away from him. “I’m free, and I can be with whoever I want!” She teetered to the edge of the tower, raising her hands again in a rude gesture Slit didn’t know Capable was...well, capable of.

“Fuck Immortan! Fuckin’ _smeg shlanger trash_!” she cackled and almost lost her balance, but Slit was there in an instant pulling her away from the sharp edge of the cliff. They fell in a tangled heap, laughing. Slit didn’t know he could feel so...childish? Carefree? He was so aware that Nux was in danger, but he was also so aware of the warm, soft body next to him. He stood up, looking down at her with woozy eyes. He could barely see, stars crowding the sides of his vision.

“More,” Capable demanded, grabbing at the Rotgut. She took another deep swig, and burst out laughing as Slit tried to take a step forward and fell down again, his legs betraying him and the alcohol making him clumsy. She laughed so hard she let Rotgut spill from her mouth, dribbling down onto her pale neck- and in an instant Slit was next to her, licking it from her chin.

Immediately he pulled back, knowing he had overstepped a huge boundary. Capable looked shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth open in an astonished “o”.

_Fuckin’ IDIOT. Why in fuckin’ hell would I-_

And then Capable lurched forward and was kissing his mouth, her lips soft and parted against his, and he couldn’t do anything to stop her, and _oh glory_ this was Walhalla-

She pulled back from him, her eyes searching.

“‘s this…” she started to ask. “‘s alright?”

“Fuck yeah,” Slit growled, pulling her back to him. Fuck Nux. He traitored him. This was fuckin’ _revenge_!

But it wasn’t, really. Slit wanted this, desperately. Her body was so warm, so fucking soft pressed against his. Their fumblings grew desperate, and suddenly Capable was on top of him, her red hair tumbling down around him, like a screen of fire veiling them from the rest of the world. He groaned as she trailed her mouth down his neck, and she responded with a giggle, and came forward to capture his mouth again, tasting of Rotgut and fire and sweet Aqua Cola. She kissed him so hard he feared his staples would fall out, but fuck it, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything other than this fiery woman on top of him.

He felt something shift inside him and he suddenly growled and pushed her down to the soft earth and clambered on top of her, pinning her legs beneath his own. He needed to taste her fucking skin, feel her, be inside her. _Fuck._

He felt her fumble with his pants and undo them, so they slid down his legs and he felt the cold air on his backside. She was so close to him, _hell_ …

He reached up and tore her flimsy linen covering aside and with a primal growl he entered her.

_Glory…_

She arched her back, moaning, her nails dragging across his back, smearing paint and breaking skin.

“Slit…” she breathed, and he felt so fucking _Chrome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally wanted to write this scene from the second I started this fic and I'm so glad I got to do it, finally. Gah. As always, please leave your comments and ideas!  
> I love this damn pairing. Slit's just so...mrrrr...  
> They're both in for a hell of a morning though, I can tell you that for sure! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

When Capable’s eyes opened she was immediately blinded by the sun, white hot and making her head throb. Feeling sick, she propped herself up, wishing desperately for Aqua Cola. Her head throbbed again as she sat upright, harder this time and the nausea wracked through her body.

_What the hell happened last night?_

The world was spinning around her but she started to make out the green grass and trees surrounding her; she was on top of the main Citadel tower, and she had slept the entire night there.

She suddenly heard a groan at her side and turned to see Slit, sleeping peacefully next to her. He had a contented smile on his scarred face, and Capable couldn’t help but admire the way his cheekbones were so prominent, his jaw so strong. Wait-

Her heavy eyes traveled down Slit’s body... _Slit. Naked_ Slit. Oh _glory, oh no._

“No, oh no no no,” she scrambled away from him as she started to remember what had transpired between the two of them the night before. “Oh fuck, no no _no_!”

The commotion caused Slit to groan again and roll onto his back, stretching his arms above his head and arching his spine with a few cracks. His eyes opened, and focused on Capable. She watched as his dreamy smile turned to confusion, turned to horror, turned to guilt.

“Capable-”

And she retched, right there in front of him, on her hands and knees, tasting again the awful drink that had caused all this. She felt Slit rush to her side, his shaking hands taking hold of her hair and she felt...she felt _him_ , pressed against her…

“Go-” she retched again, tears streaming from her eyes. “Get away from me! Put some pants on, at least-”

She felt Slit’s hands leave her hair, and she wiped her mouth, reeling from the pain. She looked up through tear-blurred eyes to see him pulling his pants over his slim hips, and turning back to face her, his eyes wide and apologetic.

Another wave of nausea hit her and she lurched forward, emptying her stomach again on the green grass. She choked and sobbed, and felt Slit’s hands on her back, rubbing, comforting.

“Yer- Capable- I- yer gonna be okay,” he was tentative, shy, almost, and his voice was heavy with guilt. She didn’t know he could sound like this.

“Not okay,” she sobbed. “I- what-”

“I’m sorry,” Slit groaned, his hand pressing harder into her back, urging her to believe him. “Capable- ‘m so fucking sorry. Glory, I-”

_Nux’s shocked wide eyes. Nux recoiling from her, hurt and destroyed. Nux’s face twisting in disgust, in betrayal._

Capable sobbed, ignoring the snot and tears pouring down her face. She didn’t care how she looked, and it seemed that Slit didn’t care either. Glory, how could she have done this?

Sex was never her objective with Nux. But- she liked to think that it would have happened someday, when they were both ready, and now she had wasted it, fucking wasted it on a War Boy she barely knew.

“I’m trash,” she cried. “Why did you let me-”

“Yer not trash- I’m sorry, Capable, I-” he took her face in his hands, and she saw how much pain was in his eyes. He was feeling the same things she was. She saw how his jaw, so strong once, was now trembling. She wondered if he had ever let anyone this close to him before, if he had let anyone see him this vulnerable.

“We- what do we do?” Capable searched his eyes, her head throbbing like she was in a fiery wreck. Slit shook his head.

“Dunno,” he looked down at his feet.

“Why did you do this?” she lashed out, wanting so badly to push the guilt onto another, to get this hatred off of herself.

“I-” and he looked so hurt, so ashamed, that she sobbed again and pulled him close to her in a fierce hug. _This was so wrong, so wrong._

“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I’m sorry, it’s not- It was my fault. I shouldn’t have had so much to-”

“Capable-” his thick arms tightened around her, and she felt his chin rest on top of her hair. “No, not yer fault. Shouldn’t have given you that stuff-”

“I asked for it,” she groaned. “I wanted it. I wanted-”

“Wanted it too,” he grunted in response, and she knew they weren’t talking about Rotgut anymore.

“I need to go-” she stood, suddenly self-conscious, and her head reeled and throbbed and she stumbled backward, too weak to walk. “Need to see Nux-”

“Hey, steady, steady,” she felt Slit’s arm close around her waist, and her head rolled back as his other hand snaked beneath her thighs and he lifted her, and she was cradled against his chest.

“Please-” she murmured, resisting weakly. “I can do it- please.”

He grunted in response and ignored her, carrying her down the tower steps. Eventually she gave in, closing her eyes and laying her woozy head against his broad shoulder. She had to admit there was no way she could have made it all the way to the recovery bay like this.

 

It was still early, and they were the only two awake in the entire Citadel. Capable was relieved, she didn’t know what the others would say if they saw her like this, in the arms of a War Boy. She felt like she would vomit again, but she breathed heavily and concentrated on Slit’s heart beating so near to her cheek. The nausea rose and then fell, and she sighed in relief.

When she opened her eyes they were standing in the recovery bay, and she searched the room for Nux. She found him, back in his bed, bandages covering his stomach. He looked like a child, broken and lifeless.

“Put me down,” her voice cracked.

“You sure?” Slits chest rumbled against her flesh.

“Yes-I-” she pleaded. “I can do it-” He gently placed her feet on the floor and kept his hand on her shoulder to make sure she wouldn’t fall. In that moment she felt grateful for his patience.

“Nux…” she stepped forward, and buried her face in her boy’s neck, her hands gripping the bedding and sobs making her shake. “Glory, Nux, I’m so sorry-”

She was aware of Slit shifting awkwardly behind her. After a moment, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Need t’go,” he grunted, his eyes darting away from her. “Can’t- shouldn’t be in here this early. Get in more trouble.” Despite wanting to strangle him for suggesting she leave Nux, Capable nodded and allowed him to pick her up once again.

“Gotta tell me where t’go,” she felt him growl into her hair, and pins and needles covered her body momentarily.

Eventually they found their way to Capable’s room in the vault, treading quietly to avoid waking the other sisters. Slit lay her down gently in her bed, and she grunted weakly in thanks, her head swimming again. She felt something press to her lips, and realizing it was a cup of Aqua Cola, she drank with vigor, grabbing the cup out of his hands. She left some for him, but he didn’t drink.

“‘m sorry,” she murmured sleepily, finding she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, “this is so embarrassing…” and she felt shame creep into her heart.

“No,” he grunted. “This- this’s on me. ‘ll fix this.”

He stood, looking at her as if he wanted to say something else, but decided against it and turned awkwardly to leave the room.

“Let you know if he wakes up,” he grunted, his back turned to her, and then he was gone.

Slit wandered the Citadel in a daze, his head pounding and his breath coming in short gasps. How- why- he knew he shouldn’t feel this way- Nux had traitored him and the little shit had it coming. He should feel even. But- that’s not- he wasn’t just using Capable- that was wrong. So _wrong_. Why did he even care about wrong or right? He was Kamicrazy and all that should matter to him was war, blood, and dying historic. Why did his head hurt so fucking much? It wasn’t just the Rotgut, he knew, that made him stop and retch against the wall leading to the bunks. Purging his feelings was the only way he knew how to move on.

Some time later, he didn’t know how long, he found himself standing over Nux in the recovery bay. He knew he wasn’t allowed here, it was too early, but he didn’t care. He could get in trouble. Nothing much to lose. Capable though...she shouldn’t have to be punished.

Feeling soft, and for the first time ignoring his mind protesting against it, he bent down so that his nose was inches from Nux’s face. He hesitated, wondering why he was doing this, wondering why he felt the need to make it better, wondering why he wished for Nux to wake up right now so he could bury himself in his Driver’s lanky arms. Glory, this was softness. Too soft.

Despite his mind reeling, he closed the gap and clumsily brushed his lips against his sleeping Driver’s. Nux’s lips were rougher than Capable’s, the scars catching on his skin, and Slit found himself breathing in his familiar scent. He had never kissed Nux, never dared to even let the thought of it cross his mind, but- after last night...something changed. Something had to change. Had to even the score.

His kiss deepened as his blood began to boil, but then guilt overcame him, and he felt fuckin’ awful for kissing Nux while he was unconscious. Slit felt ashamed that he assumed this is what Nux would want. He would want Capable, not Slit. Who wouldn’t? She was shiny, fiery. Wonderful. What was he in comparison than a soft, broken half-life?

Suddenly claustrophobic, Slit turned and darted out of the room. He needed air. He needed to fight.

Capable woke, disoriented, a couple hours later to a knock on her door. She sat up, rubbing her aching head.

“Come in,” she moaned. The door swung open and she groaned when she saw her three sisters standing behind it with apprehensive expressions on their faces.

“You look like hell,” Toast giggled, and Cheedo elbowed her in the ribs, looking reproachful.

“What’s happening?” Capable struggled out of bed and pulled her linens around her. _This couldn’t be good. Why were they all here? Did they know? Glory, if they knew, it would kill her._

The Dag spoke first, a knowing smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

“It’s Nux,” she grinned. “He’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the opposite of Rotgut, so keep 'em coming people! I'm so enjoying writing this!  
> Also, if any of you have Slit/Capable or Snuxable fics, please let me know! I need more! There's not enough in this world!
> 
> Shit's gonna get real now that Nux is awake. Suggestions? Ideas? Comment them please, and share this story so everyone can be all happy and Snuxable!
> 
> I know I've been updating pretty frequently and I just wanna warn you guys that during the week I work full time and go to school every day, so updates are going to be a little more sporadic. I hope that doesn't dissuade you all from continuing to read!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This is a short chapter, mostly a bridge into the next chapter that will certainly have more going on in it. My posts are going to be pretty sporadic during weekdays; I work full time and go to school full time as well, so that leaves just a little time to balance between my relationship and homework and this...so...sorry. :P  
> As always, comment for me! It keeps me focused on writing more for you guys :)

Slit roared as he lunged forward, cracking his skull to his opponents and knocking the larger War Boy off balance, sending him scrambling on the ground. His breath was ragged, and he saw stars, but violence just felt so fucking good sometimes.

“Had enough, cunt?” he barked, smirking in the way he knew made his facial scars look the most Chrome, the most terrifying.

“Fucking smeg!” growled the other boy, getting to his feet and pulling a knife out of one of his many pockets. He twirled it in his hand with a deftness that made Slit momentarily blanch. He hadn’t brought any weapons other than his bare hands. But the moment was gone and Slit laughed, throwing his head back in hopes of intimidating the other boy.

“You need fucking blades to win fights?” he sneered, baring his teeth.”Fuckin’ soft half-life pup!”

The other boy hissed at the insult and dashed forward, closing the distance between them with a fierce cry. Slit caught the boys arm, raised high with the knife glinting, and twisted it so that the boy was forced to turn his back to him, and Slit had him in a chokehold.

“What did I say?” he growled through gritted teeth. “Fuckin’ soft!”

_No room for softness. Never room for softness._

He cried out as the other boy elbowed him in his fragile ribs, delicate from multiple fractures and staples. He felt him try to twist out from underneath him, but he tightened his hold, trusting his arms made thick and veiny from years of throwing heavy thundersticks, years of practice. Made hard. Not soft.

“Gonna squeal, cunt?” he hissed, licking his lips before he sunk his teeth into his opponent's shoulder, feeling the skin pop as he broke through and tasted salty blood. The boy yelped like a pup and Slit grinned, laughing as he threw him to the floor and kicked him in the ribs.

“Next time keep yer fuckin’ eyes to yerself, ya’ hear me scum?” he towered over the other boy, growling deep in his chest. Defeated, the other boy averted his eyes and clambered to his feet, limping quickly away from Slit.

The fight was over but the adrenaline still rushed through Slit’s veins, almost as good as Chrome paint or Rotgut to distract him and make him feel powerful.

“Ha!” he roared, a sharp bark of self-affirmation, and pounded his chest. He was Chrome. He was strong. He was hard and fearsome and historic.

Fighting was normal to the War Boys. They held no grudges, hated nobody, even if that person previously beat the shit out of them. Slit fought more than most. He needed it to keep him from feeling soft. Needed it to distract himself. Nux- Nux always made him feel soft. He hated to admit it to himself but it was true. Those blue eyes, that crazy grin, the way his slim body felt pressed against his when they slept in the bunks…

Slit snarled and punched the rock wall, feeling skin split and small bones break. His eyes watered and he shook his hand out. No time for this shit. No time.

Capable stood outside the door to the Recovery Bay, feeling as if her legs were made of lead. She couldn’t seem to bring herself to move forward, as much as she wanted to see Nux...Glory how could she tell him what she had done?

She knew he had no claim over her, but she still wanted so badly to be his, just his. Why then had she responded so vigorously to Slit the night before? She recalled with a shiver the way he slowly licked the Rotgut from her chin; his tongue dancing lightly over the corner of her mouth, and even now it caused the base of her stomach to churn in anticipation. She couldn’t deny how much she had wanted Slit, but it was so wrong. She shouldn’t want two men, that was greedy, that was just...just awful.

She craved Nux’s lean build, his bright, wide eyes, his loyalty, his manic grin.

And she craved Slit’s muscles, his rough exterior, his dangerousness, his smell, the way he made her cum for the first time by flicking his tongue on her apex as he growled, fire dancing in his eyes…

 _Oh hell._ Glory she was in trouble.

She forced herself to cross the threshold, ignoring the pit in her stomach.

_Nux…_

He was sitting up in his bed, tinkering with some spare engine parts; Capable couldn’t tell for the life of her what they were, but he was so focused, the bridge of his nose almost touching his hands as they deftly twisted metal and gears, his mouth set in a determined frown.

“Nux…”

He stopped, looked up at her, and she saw his eyes widen and she swore he began to bounce up and down in his cot.

“Cap-Capable! Glory, oh Capable, you’re really here!” his voice was hoarse, but his grin spread all the way to his eyes, and she couldn’t tell him, not now.

She ran to him, throwing her arms over his neck and covering him in kisses- his eyes, his nose, his head, his neck, every inch of skin she could find. He giggled like a pup as she tickled sensitive skin and held her back, looking into her eyes.

“I’m not in Walhalla, am I?” he was serious, questioning. She smiled despite herself and leaned forward to capture his lips in hers, finally, and he groaned and snaked his hands through her hair.

“I’m here. This is real, I promise,” she whispered against his lips, feeling her eyes tear up. “I was so worried, Nux- I-”

“Capable, you shiny, oh-” his enthusiasm got the better of him as he lurched forward to try to stand, and then gasped as he realized how much pain it caused him.

“No, no-” Capable worried over him. “Nux, you’re so hurt. Please- please stay. You almost didn’t-” She stopped, not wanting to tell him how bad it had been. How she had almost given up hope. How she had fallen into the arms of another.

“I’m alright!” he chirped, trailing his fingers along her cheek. He looked so happy he might burst. His eyebrows shot up as he had a thought. “Capable- did, did anyone else-? I mean, did- Slit? My lancer?”

Her stomach dropped at the mention of Slit’s name.

“Yes, he’s alive,” she managed.

“Oh, so Chrome!” Nux threw his head backward, hitting the pillow with a thud as he stared up at the ceiling in awe. “This is so perfect, my two favorites, in the same place! Have you met him, Capable, have you?”

“I have,” she responded, tentatively.

“Really?” he asked, his eyes wide, searching, hopeful.

“Yeah,” she plastered a fake smile on her face. “He’s- he’s chrome, Nux. Real Chrome.”

“Glory, my lancer and my shiny are friends!” Nux grinned. “This is a lovely day! I can’t wait to see him! Is he here?”

“I don’t know where he is, we haven’t seen each other since-” she paused, not wanting to divulge details of what had transpired the night before. “I’m sure he’ll be up to see you soon. He was really worried as well.”

Nux squeezed her hand, his smile warm.

“Capable…”

_She couldn’t tell him. She couldn’t tell him._


End file.
